Circuit analysis is usually performed on a circuit unit using a system. During the circuit analysis, the system employs a list, in the form of an electronic signal, that contains information associated with paths of the circuit unit. The information associated with paths of the circuit unit may include false paths not traversed during an actual operation of the circuit unit and on which the system unnecessarily performs the circuit analysis. It is therefore desirable to eliminate such false paths in the electronic list.